On the brink
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Zatch falls ill and ends up hospitalized with Kiyo at his side. It seems all of his symptoms lead to no where and could be anything. As Zatch's condition worsens the doctors are stumped. Is this really an Earth illness? Or is it from the Mamodo World?
1. It begins

Taking up a challenge posted. First Zatch Bell fict so please have mercy on me!

It had only begun with a sore throat the night before. Kiyo and Hana both noticed Zatch acting a little out of character. The blond child would become drowsy and take short naps that lasted a few minutes before snapping up and trying to wake up more. When Hana left for her trip the boys were alone. Zatch went to bed early feeling tired. Kiyo had asked him if he was alright.

Zatch assured him he would be okay and that he was fine. He could never get sick.

Kiyo however knew denial when he saw it.

In the middle of the night however Zatch's breathing was heavy and it sounded labored. The mamodo child tossed and turned groaning in discomfort. He wanted to go to sleep so badly.

His head ached terribly his breathing was not getting any better and his throat felt like it was on fire.

Giving up he laid flat on his back taking in a deep sigh that turned into a coughing fit.

Only to gain Kiyo's attention. The teen watched the child for a second before getting up to see what was wrong. "You don't look so hot." He said feeling the boy's forehead and pulled back as if he had been scorched. "Your burning up. Literally."

Zatch leaned against Kiyo's side. "I don' feel well." He mumbled. Worried Kiyo picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. "Sit down and don't even THINK about sneaking off." He warned him as he pulled out the thermometer. Taking it out of the case he sighed. Zatch had ran off. "That brat...He's going to make himself worse." He whispered hurrying downstairs.

He found Zatch in the living room staring at the TV. "Zatch you didn't have to run off." 

"I don't want that thing in my mouth. I heard doctors sometimes stick 'em where they shouldn't." The boy protested giving Kiyo a pout that could melt even the coldest persons heart.

The older boy sat down next to Zatch looking him directly in the eyes. "Zatch I promise you this thing has not gone anywhere but in the mouth. It's been cleaned multiple times and it's perfectly safe. I promise." Zatch reluctently let Kiyo take his temperature leaning against the owner of his book tiredly.

A few minutes passed. Looking at the reading Kiyo gasped. "One hundred point four...Zatch we gotta get you cooled down." Without waiting for his consent Kiyo grabbed the boy and rushed upstairs. _Of all weeks to get sick his body chose to make him miserable the week mom went on that trip with her friends. Poor Zatch...He's stuck with me and all I can do is cool him down and comfort the kid. I can barely cook a can of soup! _He thought as Zatch protested tiredly and claiming he was fine.

Even though Zatch was still in his pajama's Kiyo turned the shower on in the tub to cold. Once it hit the blond it was a struggle to keep Zatch in the tub. Kiyo ended up sitting with him as cold water hit them both. Zatch leaned against him and sighed then coughed. "Kiyo...I don't like this." The boy squirmed when the teen tried to feel his forehead.

"Zatch please...I don't like to see you in pain."

Zatch didn't respond. He had fallen unconcious. Panicked Kiyo turned the faucet off shaking the mamodo child slightly. "Com'on Zatch don't..." Kiyo nearly slipped in rushing out of the tub Zatch clung tightly in his arms. At least the boy wasn't coughing as much and his fever went down a bit.

"I'll let him sleep...Now what to do about these wet clothes." They were both soaked to the bone. Kiyo from Zatch trying to fight his way out of the tub and Zatch because he was hit directly with the shower head.

Zatch would have been in his bed had it been a normal night. Kiyo however was worried for him and kept him near him. Zatch had Kiyo's bed to himself. The teen felt his forehead a few times and placed a cool clothe on it to help with his fever.

"Zatch I know you can fight this..." Even if his partner was asleep Kiyo knew the child could hear him. "But if you get any worse I'm taking you to the hospital weither you like it or not."

The boy stirred moaning almost in protest. "Kiyo?" One orange/yellow eye opened squinted at the teen. "Wha' happened?" His words were slurred as he spoke.

Kiyo sighed heavily. "Zatch your really sick. I'm getting really worried about you." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder when he tried to get up. "No your not leaving this bed even if I have to never give you Yellow-Tail Tuna again."

The threat worked as Zatch sighed and stayed laying down. "Can I at least get some water?"

"I'll get it for you. Just stick tight and rest alright?" Ruffling the boy's hair before leaving the room Kiyo sighed as his shoulders slumped. He had never seen Zatch get so sick before.

Heck he hadn't known Mamodo's could get sick until Zatch suddenly came down with this. "Dammit what am I going to do?" As he filled a glass with water and a bit of lemon juice, Kiyo picked up one of the phone cards his mother had written the name and number of a doctor on. "House huh? If Zatch isn't doing better by morning...I'm afraid I'll have to." Grabbing a container of strawberry yogert figuring Zatch needed something to fill his stomach even a little, Kiyo headed back upstairs.

Only to find Zatch trying to sneak out of bed. "Zatch..."

"I'm not tired Kiyo!" He whined giving him a pleading look that mimicked that of a kicked puppy. Kiyo had to admit it worked on him time and time again. "I wanna get up and play."

"No playing, just resting." Placing the items on the nightstand Kiyo lifted Zatch up and back onto the bed letting him sit on his lap. "Come on I got you some water and a little bit of food."

At the sight of the yogert Zatch's eyes lit up a little but then he pouted. "No fish? No rice?"

"Not right now kiddo. I can't cook worth beans." Kiyo laughed. Zatch grinned a little and ate his small snack without protest. He'd rather eat yogert then Kiyo's cooking.

After awhile Kiyo leaned back against the wall arms around a sleeping Zatch. He felt protective of the boy as if he was his own little brother. "Zatch..." The boy's breathing was still labored.

_Didn't mom have a humidifier she used when I was a kid? I wonder where she put it._ Sighing a little Kiyo was relucent to leave Zatch alone even if it was to call his mother to ask about the device.

Zatch was out like a light though. Kiyo knew that he wouldn't wake up for a short while at least. If he refused to go back to sleep he could realisticly move him to the living room and pull out the sofa bed. It was nearing five in the morning at this point.

Zatch had been sick for over twelve hours now. Sighing he moved Zatch back onto the mattress leaving him uncovered for the time being. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

Heading downstairs for the phone, Kiyo dialed the number for the hotel his mother was at. "Hello? I'd like to speak with Mrs. Hana Takamine. It's an emergancy ma'am."

Hana was awakened by the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Mom?" Hana was wide awake now. "Listen where's the humidifier? Zatch is sick and his breathing is pretty bad."

"Calm down. It's in the linen closet under the shelf with the towels. How long have you been up?"

"Since two AM when Zatch started coughing his lungs out. Poor kid finally fell asleep but he passed out in the tub too. He has a really high fever as well."

"If he's not better by nine AM take him to the hospital. Rub some Vicks on his chest and around his nose and that should help his breathing. Give him some cough syrup but make sure there's something to combat the awful taste. No letting him gobble down an entire fish." Hana listed off instructions to her son as he replied that he would get on it immedietly. "No more then a spoonful Kiyo. A teaspoon at that."

"Got it mom." A click. He hung up on her.

"Okay first things fist humidifier, then Vicks, and lastly cough syrup." Kiyo mumbled the instructions to himself as he dug around for it.

A yawn and a cough behind him alerted him of Zatch's presence. "Zatch your not supposed to be out of bed." 

"I can't breathe too good." Zatch looked as pitiful as he ever did standing there in his pajama's and sick.

Kiyo swore under his breath. "Okay change of plans. Zatch go put your shoes on and a jacket. We're going to get you better even if it kills me."

Zatch had a bad feeling Kiyo wasn't kidding. "But-" 

"NOW!"

The lightning blond hurried off knowing Kiyo was getting irritated. Stepping into his shoes he reached into the coat closet.

"Kiyo! None of these are my size!"

"Wear one of mine! You can use it as a blanket too then!" Reluctantly Zatch obeyed the order and sighed at the bagginess of Kiyo's winter jacket.

"I feel like a marshmallow...A sick marshmallow.." Zatch grumbled as Kiyo lifted him up. "I can walk you know."

"Not in your condition Zatch. Please." Kiyo had quickly packed an overnight bag with Zatch's daytime clothing as well as an extra blanket and some of his own clothes as well. Kiyo didn't even bother taking off his house slippers. The last thing he grabbed was Zatch's book as they headed out. Locking the door with his house key, Kiyo didn't waste any time hailing a cab.

"Where to?"

"The new PrincetonPlainsboro hospital. Step on it!" Kiyo yelled at the driver apologizing to Zatch after the boy whined about him being loud.

Kiyo when they got there told the cab driver he forgot to pack his wallet. "Please sir my little brother needs help." The driver looked at Zatch who stared back at him with a gaze that could melt anyones heart.

"Fine but just this once!" 

Kiyo thanked him and rushed inside. The woman at the front desk stared at them. "Name?"

"Zatch Takamine. He's having trouble breathing and he passed out once." 

Before he realized what was happening Zatch found himself sitting on Kiyo's lab in a room secluded from the rest. A nurse walked in smiling at them. "Hi there your Zatch aren't you?"

Zatch buried his face into Kiyo's neck. "Sorry he's not feeling well at all." 

"That's fine. How old is he?" 

"Seven." She gave the pair a sympathetic look.

Zatch fell asleep but Kiyo waited anxiously for them to be called. After all that to get checked out they were told to wait in the emergancy room. Kiyo kept Zatch in his arms unwilling to let the boy sit in his own chair.

_Hell only knows what the twerp would do once he woke up. Cause mayhem, steal some food from the cafeteria...Break into the vending machines. Th_a_t is if he was himself right now. I barly recognize him other then his eyes, hair and size I would doubt this was really Zatch Bell. I wish I knew what to do but it's out of my hands now."_

Kiyo closed his eyes sighing again. He felt so useless. If Zatch had to stay overnight...It would be hell for both of them. Zatch put up a fight against anything if he disliked it. Including staying still.

_What if they decide to kick me out? Or what if they find out Zatch isn't a normal kid...Or if someone looking for a fight comes and finds us. I would have to fight them myself to protect Zatch...That's it no matter what I'll protect you Zatch. I promise..._

"You know courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart. Together we'll get through this."

"Zatch Takamine?" _Oh finally!_ Zatch stirred and woke up. Kiyo smiled a little at him as they walked over and down a hallway. "He's been like this since around two this morning?"

"Yes. I was getting him some medicine when he started to have trouble breathing. It's the first time he's been so sick like this I kind of panicked...My mom isn't at home right now so it was just us brothers." Kiyo bent the truth somewhat to protect Zatch. "Have mercy on us both. He's really young."

The nurse gave him a smile that made him doubt that she really had a medical degree. "Oh don't worry. We'll have him back to speed and playing in the park in no time. Isn't that right Zack?" 

Zatch glared at her. "His/My name is Zatch!" The two replied in perfect unison. They looked at each other a little surprised.

The nurse gave a laugh that sounded very fake. "How cute." She said with a tinge of sarcasm.

Both boys gave her a death glare behind her back. "She woke me up." Zatch whispered.

"I think she's an airhead." Kiyo whispered back as they both nodded in agreement.

"Here's the room you'll be in for right now Dr. Chase will be with you in a moment." She left without even a parting word.

"Moron." Kiyo said a little louder. Zatch let himself be placed on the floor. Even though Kiyo knew he could get in huge trouble he dug through one of the containers for a heated blanket. Zatch let Kiyo take his coat back and help him onto the bed. "Please stay with me." Zatch pleaded. Ruffling his hair Kiyo nodded climbing onto it letting his slippers fall to the floor. Covering Zatch with the blanket he watched as the child's eyes closed slowly as he fell asleep once again.

Kiyo felt exhaustion creeping up on him. "Maybe just five minutes..." He let his eyes close.

That was a mistake. When he opened his eyes Zatch was no longer in the room. The blanket was also missing. "Zatch! ZATCH?" Kiyo didn't wait a second to leap up and run into the hall calling his mamodo's name over and over.

The same nurse from before smiled almost mockingly at him. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep dear. Now Dr. House is examining the brat and he's in the ICU."

Kiyo glared at her. "Don't call my brother a brat." He didn't bother asking where the ICU was. He'd find another nurse or doctor and ask. "Please Zatch...You gotta be okay." At least he remembered to grab the book.

-=-=-=Zatch pov=====

I am not okay. I was sleeping soundly finally and now I'm in this weird room people are talking to me and Kiyo is gone! "Where's Kiyo?" I demanded for the tenth time in thirty seconds.

This nurse is a man. I didn't know men could be nurses. "Your brother will be here in a little while."

I was not going to let them do anything to me without my book being here. Who knows if these guys have mamodo's or not!

-=-=-=Normal pov-=-=

"OUCH! HE BIT ME!"

"That'll show you! You mean old lady! OUCH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" 

"It's called an IV kid!" Kiyo broke into a run hearing Zatch cause general mayhem. He felt a little proud that Zatch did protest against this as well.

He couldn't enter the room just yet but he stood in the window looking in at Zatch. Knocking on it, he caught Zatch's attenetion. One of the personnel's nodded for him to enter the room.

Zatch looked worse in a large bed fighting off a nurse who was trying to put an oxygen mask on him. "Hey lady don't you have anything smaller? He's just a seven year old."

"This IS the smallest we have for kids his size. He's a menace though!"

"He bit me!" 

Kiyo gave them all looks. "This is why he gets kicked out of every other hospital. I couldn't take him to the others y'know. Don't take him out of my sight without my permission!" He yelled at them. "I'm responsible for him right now so until my mother gets here you'll have to answer to me!"

The nurse holding the mask tried to put it on Zatch again only to receive a bite in return.

The scream was enough to make them both grin. "Evil!"

Zatch's faded quickly as he coughed violently. This time neither he nor Kiyo made any protest to the activity and machines being hooked up around them.

First chapter. I know I said I'd use the first idea but I couldn't resist using the House crossoveri idea.

I feel a little bad for Zatch only making him sleep a lot in this chapter. This chapter is a little bit based on when I was sick last year. I didn't have to endure everything Zatch had to but the symptoms were similar.


	2. It continues

"So we're being transferred to a Japanese hospital and my first case is a little kid. Joy." House glared at Cuddy as they looked into the ICU room. "Ladies let's get a work-up on this twerp and get him on a better oxygen mask so I can interrogate him."

"House-"

"Wilson shut up. All of you my new Japanese office. Except for Thirteen you go find a way to separate angry-biting-blond-brat from Overprotective-brother-who-needs-a-life."

Sighing the woman glared at him but obeyed. _Now how to get those two apart. The boy hasn't moved from the kids side in hours..._

As luck would have it Kiyo had fallen asleep in his chair.

However Zatch was wide awake and jerking on Kiyo's hand as soon as he saw her. "Hey you don't wanna wake him up do you? I'm sure you'd like breakfast." She had to try coaxing the boy. If she just pulled his hand away and wheeled him out he could very well find a way to make some sort of noise.

The thought of food made Zatch halt in jerking on Kiyo's hand. The boy however had woken up. "Who're you?"

"Dr. Hadley. I'm amongst the doctors that was assigned to your brothers case. Zack was it?"

Kiyo gave her a cold look. "Zatch. Zatch Takamine."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom'll be here any minute now." He had seperated himself from Zatch's bedside only to make a brief call to ask his mother to come back because he couldn't give or decline consent for any tests that had or could be run.

"Mmhmm I see...Listen the lead doctor needs to speak to you both seperately."

"Can he do that?"

"House is very...Unorthadox."

Kiyo gave her an angry glare. "Do you think I'm stupid? I spent the last twenty four hours tending to him...I can tell you everything."

"Listen that's not your choice! You can't give or deny consent. Get over yourself." She didn't want to be harsh with this boy but she despised his attitude. "Look at him. He's suffering."

Kiyo looked at Zatch who nodded at him. _I know Zatch...Neither of us like it._ "Be careful with him."

"So Zatch...Spill."

Zatch stared at the man who claimed he was a doctor. _Who'd ever name their kid House anyways? It's a really weird name..._ "Spill what?"

A frustraited sigh. _Great I have this kid hooked up to something else so he can talk without influence from family members...And he gives me THAT reply...Does he even know how sick he is?_

_AN: Here's chapter two. Sorry if anyone is OOC._


	3. The mystery remains unsolved

Zatch was about to answer the man infront of him. His face was sullen looking but Zatch felt afraid of this man.

Then his eyes became untrained and didn't move. His body began shaking out of control.

"Dammit! NURSE! GET A GURNEY IN HERE!"

/

Zeno dodged a blast of fire aimed at him and ran at the opposite mamdo and threw him into the brick wall behind him. "Dufort!" The boy called relishing in the pained groans and pleads of the mamodo infront of him. A wild grin played out on the older twin's face. 

"ZAKERU!" The white lightning blasted out of Zeno's hand as the battle was finished. Laughing maniacally he turned to the human partner of his opponant. A lanky tall boy with short blond hair.

"Now."

The boy dropped the book and ran away. "ZAKERU!"

Another battle won. The silver haired boy sneered turning to his book owner. "I'm hungry."

Both boys hadn't noticed the boy had came back just as the book was starting to burn. "PYROSAI!"

Zeno was hit but he didn't care about that.

His book was set on fire. Alarm was on both Dufort and Zeno's faces as they darted forward shouting.

"NO! I'LL NEVER DESTROY ZATCH NOW!" Dufort tried to put the fire out but the teen couldn't the flames were eating away at the book. Zeno fell to the ground in shock staring at the book of spells in hatred. "When you go back to the mamodo world I'll kill you." He told his laughing opponant whom was also disappearing.

Only instead of Zeno disappearing and going back to the mamodo world the spell book was disintegrating. Zeno felt his power begin to go with it. "No..."

When it disappeared, Dufort and Zeno stared at each other then at the place where the book had once been. "What just happened?"

Zeno didn't answer and fell over in a dead faint. Later on he would deny it but he was shocked beyond belief.

/

Kiyo stared into the treatment room as they tried to stop Zatch's seizure. He gripped the spell book tightly in his hands. "Come on Zatch you can do it! Don't break your promise to Kolulu." He mumbled.

The book began glowing white and red at the same time. "What the-"

Opening the book he was faced with Zatch's first few spells. Only under them in violet were Zeno's spells. The front was red but the back was silver. "How did this..." Kiyo couldn't think of a logical explanation for it. _Forget this! Zatch needs me! _Looking back up he gasped.

The doctor trying to save Zatch had began drilling into the boy's head. "What the hell is he doing!" He screamed as an orderlie held him back.

House watched the boy trying to fight his way in. "The pressure on his brain was too much. It's saving him not hurting him brat."

Kiyo stared at the doctor furiously. "If he dies-"

House smirked. "It's on my head I've had those threats before."

Hours later Zatch was in recovery asleep under anesthesia still. Kiyo was faithfully by is bedside stroking his hair mindful of the bandage around his head. "Oh Zatch...How does this happen to someone so innocent, so kind like you?"

Kiyo's mother Hana burst into the room looking out of breath. "Kiyo they told me what happened is he alright?" 

Kiyo smiled a little. "He's okay for now..." He frowned after speaking, "They have no clue what it is that caused it. They're going to run more tests once he's woken up." He explained running a hand through his hair. "I just...I don't get it. He was talking fine just a few minutes then the next thing I know he's being wheeled by shaking like a leaf and unable to speak or even breathe..."

Hana sat down next to her son and put an arm around him. "He'll be alright. We just have to believe."

"It's not a matter of just believing it mom! Zatch could die! For all we know it could be anything!" He raged giving her a look of venom. She flinched but understood. To Kiyo Zatch was his baby brother and he would do anything to keep him out of harm's way.

"Kiyo it is a matter of believing. We can make our own future and Zatch will make it through this." 

Zatch moaned in discomfort and pain as his eyes fluttered open. "Zatch?" Kiyo leaned over to look at him. "Hey buddy...Welcome back to the land of the living."

Zatch didn't care what happened or why his head hurt so horribly. His eyes closed and he drifted off again.

-/-/-/-/-

"Dufort! What do you mean you can't be my partner anymore?" 

The blond teen glared at the pale skinned child. "I'm sayin' without your book we're done!" 

Growling Zeno turned. "Fine! I never liked you anyways! I'll find a way to kill Zatch myself!" He stormed off muttering as dark throughts swarmed in his head.

He didn't know that his book's power had merged with Zatch's book to keep them both in the fight.

Kiyo knew the spells were Zeno's but didn't understand why they were now in Zatch's book and why he could read them when normally no one could read another mamodo's spell book.

All that mattered to both of them was Zatch. To one, to try to save his life. To the other to end his life.

/

The conference room was quiet as House wrote possible ailments down on a dry-erase board. "Okay let's narrow down possible subjects due to the patients symptoms and behaviors."

A sharp breath from Chase. Might as well get it over with. "Lupus?"

"It's never Lupus!" He snapped back erasing it.

So would begin a long night.

-/-/-/-

I'm sorry if there's not that much detail. I've been trying my hardest but it's hard to detail battles and other scenes sometimes. I wanted to include Zeno in some way.

For now it's the spell book...Later...We'll just have to see.


	4. Burning

Zeno watched the park carefully. Zatch was known to frequent there only to be bullied. "He's too nice for his own good. If someone asked him to jump off a bridge who knows he might actually do it." He growled to himself. He knew he was insulting his brother but he didn't care. He was getting bored quickly.

He was directly above a young woman sketching something out on an easel. "I think I got his eyes right...I wish the kid was here so I could compare..." Hitting herself on the head she sighed. "I should have asked if it was alright if I could snap a quick pic for reference. He seemed nice enough...I need this painting done tomorrow too!"

He was tempted to ruin the picture of his brother that was drawn out on the canvas but scoffed at his own childishness. "Stupid."

Hearing it the woman merely pressed the button on a device turning it up to full volume.

Music that could only fit a Steven Spielberg film played. "I heard that and that's what I do to brats who distract me-Oh hey Zatch what'd-"

Zeno glared at her. "Don't ever mistake me for that brat again smallfry!" He barked. The woman only grinned with a 'Heh'.

Placing her hands on her hips she stared up at the silver haired boy. "Say I ordered a bunch of yellow tail burgers because they're Zatch's favorite and I hate 'em but since he's not around..."

Was she offering him a free meal? "I don't take charity. I won't model for you either." He answered guessing what she was trying to pull. The woman groaned.

"I'll never eat these! I can't STAND yellowtail tuna!" She gave him the kicked puppy expression. _**I**_ was _the one to invent THAT look!_

"I don't take food from strangers." 

The woman threw herself onto the bench groaning loudly. "I'm Arashi painter, artist and idiot who's apparently too trusting because I came today this time buying yellowtail burgers and I only ate one...I hate it! It's sooo greasy!"

Zeno licked his lips as the woman vented climbing down from the tree. "Well...If you feel like you wasted your money then-ACK!" The bag hit him square in the face. "You damn lazy woman!"

Arashi gave him a blank look her eyes looking smaller behind her glasses. "I know I'm lazy and I'm damn proud of it. I suck at poses so a living subject is better then none."

"I'm not doing it. Goodbye."

He walked off with the burgers not even saying thank you. The woman yelled and swore at him as he picked up the pace breaking into a run. _Well THAT's one encounter I won't forget soon enough._ He examined the wrapping on each of the five she had purchased. _At least she wasn't dumb enough to forget the twerp's appetite. Stupid woman._ He sneered biting into one paper and all.

/

Kiyo was trying to do his homework whilst waiting for his mother to come back with a possible diagnosis from House and his team.

Trying was the keyword. He kept peering over to Zatch who was feeling somewhat better and awake. He was watching the TV in the room. "Kiyo...There's nothing on. Just dumb baby shows." 

"Last I checked Masked Yaiba was a superhero show." Kiyo replied back. "Lay back some Zatch you need to rest." 

Zatch gave him the patented kicked puppy look. _No don't look into his eyes-Crap now I feel guilty. Don't fall for it! Don't fall for it!_ "No just lay back. You don't have to sleep it's nearly seven PM. Way too early."

The blond boy grinned and turned back to the TV laying back some relaxing. However every time he thought Kiyo wasn't looking he tried to tear his IV out of his arm. Each time Kiyo grabbed onto his hand forceing it back to his side.

"Zatch I don't even need to see you reaching over. The TV turns off if you don't stop it." Zatch looked at Kiyo in amazement. The teenager's eyes never left the history book. Peering up Kiyo grinned. "That means no scratching at it either."

"Ugh I hate this! What is this anyways?" 

"Even mom doesn't know." _For all we know it could be a parasite in his brain or it's because of stress...Maybe even an immune disorder._ The book he was holding was a history book but a thinner paperback medical text was inside of it effectively hiding it from Zatch who turned back to watch TV. "I saw that."

Zatch didn't say anything as he layed back his eyes drifting shut. He was asleep for moments before his chest stilled. Alarms went off as Kiyo dropped his book and pressed the button on the side of the bed. Ripping off Zatch's oxygen mask he tried to use CPR. _No Zatch please...Not him. Not my little brother! Don't take him from me!_

He was shoved aside as two doctors he didn't recognize began shocking Zatch's still form.

"Clear!"

_Pzzz-ZIPT!_

"Still no pulse."

"Clear!"

A few minutes later Zatch's heart started beating again furiously as the little boy choked in air coughing. Kiyo collasped onto the second bed in the room sighing in relief. "Zatch..."

From pure exhaustion Kiyo lost conciousness as he fell over.

/-/-/-/-/-

Zeno stared up at the sign that read: "Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital Japan Branch." confused. Why was he here?

He had nearly collasped on his way inside feeling like he was about to die for five minutes gripping on the pillars outside to stay balanced. A moment later he was fine again. He didn't know Zatch had gone under cardiac arrest during this time period.

Zeno didn't realize he would soon come in handy and find out exactly what happened to his book.

/-/-/-/-

"Cardiac arrest. The last symptom recorded. I think we can safely say it's some type of cancer. Get tests going and if it turns out to be what I think it is see if the shrimp's brother matches his genetics." House ordered off his team figuring out just what had been ailing young Zatch Takamine.

"House what if the teen isn't his genetic match?"

"Test his mother too and oh by the way just in case it isn't cancer perform a spinal tap."

Chase winced but nodded following the others out of the room. _Houe is thinking of every painful test possible. Was it because after trying again that boy bit him?_

It was amusing to most people passing by seeing Zatch bite onto the doctors arm and refusing to let go until Kiyo had pulled him off. Zatch had awoken with quite a start and it was not a pretty site for anyone who got in the way of the mamodo and food.

/-/-/-

Zatch stared at the ceiling. He was on even more careful watch now. Kiyo was still passed out onto the other bed. Drained mentally and psychically the boy had collasped on the ground.

However a smell so famillar to Zatch it killed him that moving caused so much pain.

He could smell Yellowtail burgers. His mouth watered. _Who's getting so lucky that he gets YELLOWTAIL?_


	5. Zakeru!

"Ki-Kiyo? Kiyo..." Zatch repeated his book keepers name profusely trying to rouse the teen awake. If he had the strength he would have lept ontop of his chest to scare him up like he usually did.

Kiyo was asleep for eight hours and Hana had taken her shift to watch over Zatch for him.

His illness was a mystery to the doctors and to them. "Zatch please you need to rest quietly. You gave us such a scare last night."

Zatch gave her a look but turned over onto his side.

A knock at the door gained both their attention. A tall blond man with fair skin and a serious expression stood in the doorway. "Mrs. Takamine I need to speak with you."

Kiyo was just stirring and waking up when his mother left with Dr. Chase. Looking over to Zatch he got up and sat on the edge of the blond's bed. Zatch looked at him with a pained expression. "Zatch where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. Even my mouth hurts." Zatch hadn't desired food since his seizure and Kiyo had become quite worried. The boy even ignored the yellowtail burger Hana had snuck in for him.

Recalling the small hidden horns on the boys head Kiyo carefully ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Any specific places?"

"My head and my tummy." The small boy moaned trying to curl up into a small ball to hide from Kiyo. "Make it go away Kiyo." It hurt Kiyo to see Zatch in so much pain. The boy's normally bright and cheerful face had dulled to that of a pale boy with orange where the whites of his eyes were.

_Wait a second! He didn't have that last night!_ Kiyo halted in trying to comfort the boy as he tried to recall what it was called. "Kiyo?"

"Just go back to sleep Zatch. I need to tell the doctor something."

/-/-/-/-/-

Zeno had managed to evade being caught so far. It helped that he was small enough to hide behind people and trashcans easily. He didn't understand why he felt pulled to the hospital but decided to trust his instincts.

His latest hiding spot was the family rest room. He leaned in close when he got a look at his eyes.

The whites of his eyes were turning orange. "That's not good." Panic tried to creep in but the silver haired prince shook it off. "It's nothing."

He was just dozing off when a piercing pain in his back made him cry out and fall to the ground. "What-what's happening to my body?"

/

"Zatch stay still!" Even though he was strapped to the bed Zatch tried to get away when the spinal tap was started. The small blond cried out and screamed tears flowing freely down his face. Kiyo held his hands trying to comfort him as best as he could. "Come on it'll be over soon." He looked over at Chased and Wilson as they pulled out the needle. Zatch gulped in breahes his screams halting.

/././././././.

Zeno sighed in relief when the pain dispersed slowly. The whites of his eyes were still orange when he checked. Something was amiss.

He had never been sick aside from when he was very young and had never became sick again.

Dufort would deny that but Zeno's thought train was of how he ended up wandering the hospital slowly gaining symptoms he should not have. "The only possible way would be..." His eyes widened. "He doesn't!" Ducking his head low Zeno bolted from the room and down the hall. _I may have been forced to be in millitery school but I can remember what diseases only twins would share back in the Mamodo world. This might be one of them. There's no other person or reason why I should be suffering unless it's Him. Zatch Bell your a dead prince when I find you!_ Zeno screamed in his head as he ran. His legs buckled when he became close feeling every muscle, every inch of skin on his body throb with unknown pain. Falling onto his knee's he roared in anger.

Only for an explosion to come down the hallway. Forcing himself to his feet Zeno saw a Mamodo.

Dark amber eyes glared at him. This Mamodo was taller then Zeno and wore clothes that mimicked that of an Earth prince. "So I get both Bell's in one place." The other Mamodo sneered.

"Who are you!" Zeno shouted it was not a question. It was a demand. "What do you want with us?" He didn't have his spell book anymore and Dufort was gone.

"To destroy you and knock you out of the tournament of course." The sneering mamodo cackled. "I am Jareth."

Kiyo came bolting out of Zatch's room book in tow. "Zeno? And another mamodo!" _No not now. Not when Zatch is dying in there. He can't fight he can barly move. But Zeno's spells are in Zatch's book._ A realization came to mind. Zeno was Zatch's twin brother. If Zatch's bond with his brother even if Zeno hated him was that strong then..._I'm the owner of their book. It's no longer Zatch's. It's both of their's._

"Human! Where is he?" Zeno yelled at him gaining his attention. Kiyo opened the book reveiling the spells of the twins. "You...My book!"

"Seems I'm stuck with you until Zatch is back into the fight." Kiyo retorted. "We don't have time for formalities. You wanna beat Zatch?"

"Hmph if my book merged with his it's no problem. We'll be competing for the title of king...As a team." Zeno spat the word 'team' as if it was poison. "Fine very well."

"ZAKERU!"

The white lightning shot out of the silver haired boys hands directly at Jareth.

"BAIZUK!"

A ring of fire surrounded Zeno burning him as it came in tight around him like a rope. "Human!"

"I'm on it! The fourth spell! JAURO ZAKERUGA!" The ring of lightning shot out more electricity smaller version's of Zeno's Zakeru spell.

_For someone who's Zatch's brother their spells are no where near similar aside from Zakeru and Zaker._ Kiyo thought waiting for the dust to clear. Zeno's breaths came in fast and short. "You okay?"

"Hmph if I was I'd be strangling the whimp! Let's send that small fry back to the Mamodo world!" Zeno screamed at him turning to face his opponant again.

The dust cleared and Jareth was gone.

"How-"

"What-" They both uttered in unison. Zeno turned to Kiyo. "Why didn't you use Answer Talker?" 

"The smoke and dust from that last attack-" 

"When was the last time you slept?" Zeno cut him off. Kiyo noticed the whites of Zeno's eyes had jaundice like Zatch.

"Your sick too..."

Zeno scowled. "Of course! I'm Zatch's twin brother. In the Mamodo world twins can be effected by the same disease! Everyone with a brain knows that."

"I didn't and neither does Zatch!"

Zeno sneered but frowned as a coughing fit hit him. "How long has that idiot been like this?" 

Kiyo growled. "Since last night! And since I hold your book within Zatch's you oughta give me more respect. Your brother is on his deathbed!" He hated to admit it but Zatch was getting weaker and farther away every hour now it seemed.

Zeno only scowled at him. "Then why am I not also on my 'deathbed'?" The silver haired child questioned him.

"I-I don't know! They're not even sure if it's anything that's treatable!" Kiyo snapped at him. He didn't like Zeno nor did he hate him. He succeeded at making Kiyo angry whenever he saw his face.

Zeno only laughed. "Of course you idiot! It's from the Mamodo world."

Kiyo glared. "You know what it is don't you?"

Zeno's grin said it all. "Tell me!" Kiyo demanded. "I won't ask again."

Zeno swayed on his feet as his head swam. All of a sudden now he was so close to Zatch everything was hitting him more then before. "I'll-" _What's happening? Why can I speak?_ It was getting harder to breathe.

Kiyo kneeled infront of the boy gripping one of his shoulders to steady him. "Zeno what's wrong?"

The silver haired child gave him a pained look before his eyes closed and he slumped forward.

"Zeno? ZENO!"


End file.
